Her Uninvited Guests: Fictional
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Curios About The Title? Well then why don't you click this link, read and review! The Title says it all. OCx?  Summary inside


**Reaper-chan:** Hi guys it's Reaper-chan here on with a story for Kuroshitsuji and another anime comes to the real world theme hehe~ Oh and by the way this story or any of my stories aren't BETA-ED I do all the editing etc etc so excuse me if I have any wrong grammars or something XD

**Summary: **It must be her worst day ever, she was sent back to Japan from America just to come back to that damned high class rich school but thats just one of her worries for she now has the top five Bishies of Kuroshitsuji in her house as her uninvited guests...damn it all to hell purgatory and back!

**Disclaimer: **I dun own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters just my OC

* * *

**Her Uninvited Guests: Fictional**

**Chapitre Un**

**Her Guests: The Top Five Kuroshitsuji Bishies.

* * *

**

Well if you decided to click the previous link then that means you must be interested about my craptacular story! Let me be the first to congratulate you as I personally welcome you wearing my Maid Lolita cosplay dress ladies and gentlemen to the gates of hell. *smirks a sadistic smile* I hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

**First Persons POV**

_**WHOOSH!**_

And out of nowhere came a flying projectile in a black blur speeding upwards in the air in an accurate ninety degrees angle soaring before mysteriously gaining speed that made it burst into flames onto the direction of its unsuspecting _**'target'**_. I wouldn't get into details as to how the black blur produced flames and didn't burn and is now gaining speed and velocity at each passing second defying the law of gravity and some major law in physics.

And that will make this fanfic unrealistic and all but does it look like I give a shit about it?

If your answer is NO then well you're correct! Go bake yourselves a batch of chocolate chip cookies!

Now as we wait for the cookies to get baked and to be devoured later, let's go back to the fic

When you place yourself at my position who is the owner of the Sebastian-plushie that is majorly pissed off at the moment, you would've thrown a tantrum and chuck the nearest object that you have as a impromptu murder weapon just to relieve your fury which happens to be _MY_ Sebastian Michaelis plushie that was currently snuggled to death in my arms.

So with an EBIL smirk and an EBIL laugh that is performed inwardly, I arced my back stretching it to its limits and threw my super-duper-kawaii-Sebas-chan-plushie with all the might I can muster staring at its fading back expectantly praying to every known deity to hit its target and then I'll be a happy fangirl!

As I did my happy dance to my future victory in the airport, without a care in the freaking world ignoring the weird looks that the people that are giving me, I stared at my plushie with adoring big KIRA-KIRA eyes as it flew in mid air in _s-l-o-w_ motion in my point of view.

With big amber eyes I watched as it bypassed the long line of passengers leaving a trail of gasps, WHOA'S and WATDAFACK looks and OH EM EF GEE I think someone just happen to snap their heads in the process while trying to see what that blur was before it travelled all the way to the unsuspecting head of a black suited bespectacled guy, Sebas-chan's butt hitting the back of his head.

HEADSHOT! The flame of the blur died upon impact!

The man in black gave a startled gasp and screamed in relief an all too familiar 'OUJO-SAMA!' ignoring the fact that my Sebastian plushie just god smacked him at the back of his head making him fall face first to the floor skidding a few meters from the force of the collision, a wide smile spread across his face accenting his handsome features despite his bleeding nose and his broken nose bridge he can make any girl swoon with just a graceful flip of his platinum blonde hair.

Damn Bishie and his bishie-ness!

And me as the startled 'Oujo-sama' stared at him in pure horror, shock and everything horrid as he stood on his feet with some grace brushing some dirt on his uniform before heading to the direction where _**I**_, his beloved Oujo-sama went avoiding him like a plague and the only word that was going into my hazed mind was 'OH SHIT SHIT SHIT OH EFFING SHIIIIIIT!' as I dashed away like a crazed hyper girl on sugar high only to avoid my faithful bodyguard down on the weave of people in front of moi.

"Oujo-sama wait! Please don't run away! Come back please or else, Ailac-dono WILL annihilate us poor bodyguards of Sir Nicholas if we come back empty handed!" but his pathetic cries of despair fell on deft ears as I dashed away for my life and freedom knocking off a few innocent bystanders.

"OVER MY FREAKING DEAD BODY FUJIMARU!" I glared at a random Narciel elite bodyguard, who was trying to catch me off guard while I was distracted. Three were going at me in all three directions with hands raised above their heads ready to grab me at any circumstances and when I saw that maniacal glint on their eyes, I did the first rational thing that came inside my mind.

STOP DROP AND ROLL BABY!

So I abruptly halted my running, and then drop I body flat on the floor and rolled away just in time to see the three elite (idiotic) bodyguards' crash into one another pilling on the floor. And me being a sadistic girl I am smirked at their compromising position. "Ohhh I didn't know you guys liked to do some threesome erotic action! You should be ashamed of yourselves doing it in public! Tsk tsk tsk!" and to add a dramatic effect I sighed a deep sigh while shaking my head left and right in a disappointed manner.

I almost looked convincing except for that small hint of smile on my pretty face.

"Stop tormenting your bodyguards with your twisted yaoi mind Tsukiyomi-dono… they've been all over the place looking for you and are tired, there is no need for more mental torture and public embarrassment. Play time is over time to get back to Japan."

"_Fuck I hate my life."_

* * *

Amber eyes widened in for the second time that day, she knew that voice very well. And if that voice belongs to the person who she thinks that person is then…she can safely say that she is royally screwed no votes needed, all hands down.

She vehemently twirled her body to the direction where she heard the speaker's voice coming face to face with a long silver haired butler helping the black clad bodyguards out of their embarrassing disposition.

"I don't want to go back Ailac! I've only been in America for a vacation for three days! THREE GOD FORSAKEN DAYS and you're sending me back home to that school? Hell to the NO!" the red head turned her head to the side and then 'humped' crossing her arms over her chest white tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

The butler clad in a lapis lazuli colored uniform only gave a tired sigh; he then turned his miss matched eyes to the grumpy teen in front of him giving her a dead-drop-worth-drooling-smile which caused some of the girls in the airport to have a heart attack, faint or just drool, but sadly Tsukiyomi knows him well enough not to be a fangirl besides his good looks. "Ojou-sama please reconsider, you know master wouldn't do anything harsh unless it's for your own safety." The red haired teen sighed in defeat and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"_I don't have the right rebelling like this, after all oji-sama did adopt me and got me out of that hell of an orphanage. But I'm not going down without a fight rawr!"_

Smiling sweetly at the silver haired butler, she walked towards him in a slow graceful phase only fit to a high class lady before breaking her composure when she was close enough to him. She leveled her body to his stomach before giving Ailac a hard elbow on his abdomen making him collapse into an unconscious heap on the ground.

"_Humph serves you right you overbearing butler!"_

Or so she thought.

But before she could prance about the airport and escape the evil clutches of her uncle's bodyguards' and head butler, she felt a tight gloved grip on her right wrist and she need not to turn around to know who's the one who will be responsible on breaking her wrists later…if ever be she relented more and decided to use her seven year long learnt martial art skills and beat the bloody crap out of him yadda yadda.

"Can't I stay her for a little while longer Ailac? I don't want to go back there to _**that**_ place."

"I know what you mean ojou-sama, but sadly there's nothing I can do about it because Master has specifically ordered that we made sure that you arrived at Japan at a certain date and time Tsukiyomi-ojousama."

Tsukiyomi gave him her most pathetic look and whined at him like the mature seventeen year old that girl she is. "But Ailac!"

Reaching out his hand to pat the immature teen on the head, he gave her a sympathetic smile before ruffling her locks playfully. "I'm sorry ojou-sama but orders are orders."

Giving a sigh of defeat, she uttered the word "Fine." then turned on her heels stomping away from him a murderous aura occupying her being while she took her belongings from the shaking Narciel elite bodyguards.

Psh yeah right some kind of bodyguards they are scared of their boss's neice.

* * *

A black traveling bag skidded across the well polished floor of Ota Airport, an angry Asian teen with flowing and frizzy crimson hair glared at the said bag with malevolence wishing it would just disappear in thin air together with her passport, visa and plane ticket. The girl stood 5'2 in height angrily stomping towards her bag, her amber optics screamed bloody murder and was about to kill the next person brave enough to ask her in their usual sweet sickening voice "Are you lost little girl?" Oh hell she would murder them, she well damn know that she is vertically challenged no need shove it right in front of her face then pull it back painfully afterwards.

"Damn it all! What I would give up just to make that certain plane to miraculously explode or the pilot to have an incurable decease this instant! Just don't let me get back there with those rich bastards and bitches on that damned high class school!"

* * *

_**A few Hours later…**_

"…Hyper Shinuki mode Tsuna is one smexy bishie and he kick ass…Sebastian pars with him in the sexiness meter…"

Shake.

**Shake.**

_**Shake.**_

Her only answer from the slumbering red head clutching a peculiar kind of plushie was a trail of drool on her face and some gibberish words "…mumble…mumble…"

The flight attendant with a patience of a saint only smiled at the scene playing in front of her taking note of the black circles under the teen's closed eyes theorizing that the girl was lacking sleep and took upon herself to rest in the airplane during the loooooong ass flight. Blegh.

"…miss wake up…"

The teen wearing a scarlet upper Lolita corset like outfit embroided with black roses at the red fabric with raven laces at the hems of her sleeves and collar only snuggled more to her 'pillow' and uttered in a very tired and sleepy voice "Five more minutes…"

Caressing her long crimson locks in a motherly fashion, the blond flight attendant tried to soothe the sleepy teen into waking up.

"Miss please wake up, all of our passengers have left the plane and you're the only one left on board."

Somewhat hearing her soft words in her semi unconscious state, she fluttered her eyelids open revealing a pair of very odd amber eyes. "Huh-what-ehh?" was her only reply.

Composing her stature and straightening her wrinkled tie, the stunning flight attendant beamed at Tsukiyomi. "We have arrived in Japan miss, welcome to the land of the rising sun."

Cricket.

Cricket.

Blink.

"…Okay…"

* * *

**First Persons POV**

After gathering my bags in the luggage area, I literally dragged my still sleepy self inside Starbucks intent on drowning some of their heavenly beverage into my system before I collapse from exhaustion. Dealing with oji-sama's elite and somewhat idiotic bodyguards and his head butler is draining in more ways than one. I have to endure the banshee like squeals of their fangirls as we walk along the airport and let me tell you this if you have sensitive hearing, their volume is more than enough to render you deaf for the rest of eternity.

I chose a burnished log looking seat at a lonesome corner before I made my way to the counter ordering some Blueberry parfait and Caramel Brulee Latte, giving the dude on the counter my name as he wrote it on the plastic cup I headed back to my seat waiting for my drink and treats.

Waiting can be a troublesome task, you can either end up bored out of your mind or pissed off as hell for being impatient so to cure my never boredom I took out a volume of one of my favourite harem mangas Barajou no Kiss.

If only these bishies can be real think of the million fangirls out there that will be instantly drawn to their unique charms each hoping they could be their _**dominion**_.

But meh having an over dramatic white Rhode Knight can be too troublesome so I digress.

After a few minutes of ogling and admiring the fine work of the mangaka of Barajou no Kiss, I heard my name being called so I rose from my spot with a happy glint in my eyes eager to indulge myself to the treats I have ordered.

"_Oh sweet Ra this blueberry parfait tastes like heaven! I could hear the Angels sing hallelujah in my background with its luscious flavor."_

Licking my dried lips, I continued to devour the sweet pastry while taking a sip of my drink calming my somewhat jumbled nerves. It took me a while to finish my meal, and after I'm done eating I left Starbucks and called a taxi to drive me back to my uncle manor fearing for the worst.

* * *

It was dusk when I reached home, the weather turned from gloomy cloudy to down right rainy in a matter of three hours as raindrops continue to restlessly pound on the rooftop of my humble abode. I have arrived home at exactly 6:30 in the evening finding that uncle's home was bare of its occupants with no life forms occupying the large manor.

Heading straight to the kitchen, there on the silver Condura fridge was a sticky note with my oji-sama's neat script writing.

_**Dear Tsukiyomi, **_

_**There has been an important business I need to attend to in London but I promise I'll be back as soon as my matters there are finished so don't worry :3 I'll bring lots of souvenirs and possibly bring you a boyfriend or a fiancée? Hehe just kidding! 3**_

_**Be careful and take care my sweet niece, Love Uncle Nicholas.**_

After reading that letter, _you_ my dear readers would come to the conclusion that my beloved uncle is rather…an eccentric person. But putting aside all his flaws, he is a great businessman and a kind and loving uncle…

Who just love to pair me up with guys who thinks they are just so sinfully handsome where in reality there are just some vain rich bastards.

"_For the love of sweet merciful Osiris I hope, wish and pray that Oji-sama is just joking with the fiancée part or I will __**murder **__him!" _ Crumpling the yellow piece of paper, I threw it in a nearby trash can before storming into the living room to watch some TV. I'm not that hungry but more than cold perhaps because of the crappy weather outside.

Huddling on the sofa with a warm blanket covering my shivering form, I turned my gaze into the television screen where one of my most favorite anime was playing…Kuroshitsuji season II.

Sipping some of my hot chocolate, I stared at the screen with undivided attention as the scene started to play. There was a bunch of new interesting characters added in the series such as Alois Trancy, the Blonde haired brat Master of Claude Faustus a spider daemon he has contracted with. There was also Hannah a white haired daemon and so as the triplets which names escapes my memory.

The new characters were good but nothing beats the uberly cute Ciel Phantomhive and his ever sadistic, cunning and mischievous butler Sebastian Michaelis. Grell Sutcliffe is quite the looker and I would vouch for him if he isn't so much into men or mostly Sebastian but oh wells you can't' have everything can't you?

I turned off the TV when the old grand clock chimed 11, stretching as I stood from my place on the snugly sofa. Folding the blanket and tucking it under my arms before I trudged through the stairs with my lead like body parts and my droopy eyes.

Dressing myself in a simple large white polo as my improvised nightwear seeing as I have yet to unpack my things from my luggage being the somewhat lazy person I am, I slept unaware of the dangers the next morning may bring.

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

Oblivious of the five new occupants inside her room at were staring intently at her sleeping form, Tsukiyomi gave a little whimper before letting her hands wonder around her soft bed in search for her 'pillow' and finding the aforementioned 'pillow' she snuggled and gave in to its fluffiness before getting back to her peaceful slumber.

Her 'pillow' who happens to be an appendage of a handsome crimson eyed man that was not forced to sit beside her body, was staring at Tsukiyomi with mild interest a small smile sported on his face as he continued to observe the seventeen year old teen.

"Sebastian I have no time to waste so stop ogling at the girl and wake her up **_now_**."

"Yes My Lord."

But before his gloved hands could reach the girl's exposed shoulders, and irritating sound resounded from the room stunning its occupants into silence.

BRIING!

**BRIIINNGGG!**

_**BBRRIIIINNNGGGG!**_

_**BBRRIIIINNNGGGG—**_

"God damn it shut the fuck up you annoying piece of crap shit!"

**CRASH!**

The poor alarm clock was flung into the wall crashing upon impact spilling its metallic guts on the floor.

_**B-BR-RIIIIIING—**_

"My, my such unrefined language coming from a fine lady such as yourself."

Upon hearing that unfamiliar voice, the seventeen year old teen sprang from her bed unaware that the white shirt she was wearing was slightly slipping from her shoulder revealing her flawless white skin to the unidentified occupants of her room as she automatically assumed a fighting position ready to face her waking assailants.

She squinted her blurry eyes to focus on the speaker as she was ready to shout and bellow at him giving him a piece of her mind when a soft melody started to play from her forgotten Toshiba Laptop on her desk.

**[Violin instrumental]**

_Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau __**(The moonlight, which exposes sadness)  
**__Zetsubou to mirai o __**(Coldly illuminated)  
**__Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari __**(Despair and the future)**__  
Tsumetaku terashiteta __**(That are friendly with each other within the darkness)**_

_Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni __**(Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign)  
**__Aoi yoru no shizukesa o iku __**(I go through the silence of the pale night)  
**__  
Lacrimosa __**(Lacrimosa)  
**__Tooku kudakete kieta __**(Once more, I want to love the glaringly bright world)**__  
Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai __**(That shattered in the distance and vanished)  
**__Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite __**(Hide your dream in your eyes)  
**__Yogoreta kokoro ni __**(Until tears come falling)  
**__Namida ga ochite kuru made __**(Onto your sullied heart)**_

The song miraculously calming her grated nerves and her flaring temper, she let out a soft sigh while rubbing her temples in a sad attempt to get rid of her headache her logical side kicking in. "Must be all the sweets I ate yesterday that I'm hallucinating because I swear I just saw one of the characters of Kuroshitsuji here sitting on my bed."

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lady; I don't know this **'Kuroshitsuji' **you speak of but definitely we are not just mere illusions. We are much real like you."

Her amber eyes now out of its blurry state came in contact with glowing crimson cat slit orbs of the butler she knew all too well for her comfort.

Sebastian Michaelis.

_"Oh fucking shit."_

Openly gaping at the fictional character in front of her, her hand dumbly pointing at Sebastian's amused face, she didn't know if she should squeal and hug him like a loyal Kuroshitsuji fangirl should or bitch slap him across the face and blow at him for intruding her house like a normal girl should.

Decisions, decisions.

"You know it's rude to point at someone and stop standing there in your underdressed state it is unbecoming."

Jerking around her head quickly to her right, her long scarlet locks flowed in accordance to her movement like a flowing deep red silk as she turned to face the owner of the boyish voice and came face to face with her top favorite character in the Black Butler series.

Smooth raven hair with a hint blueish tint in it, a black patch covering his right eye where his contract sign is matched with a charming single blue exposed eye with a heart shaped face and a frown marring his shotacon features.

Ciel Phantomhive.

_"Okay I think I hit my head too hard when I head butted some random pervert in the Aiport but really now? Ciel? I must've lost some braincells during that little fiasco with that phedo."_

"Humph, you dress like a slut and look like an ugly bitch its a wonder you live in a mansion as grand as this."

Narrowing her eyes at the insult she swiveled on her position to meet the mocking sky blue eyes of the Alois Trancy brat who was standing beside his stiff butler known as Claude Fuastus.

"Well excuse me brat I didn't excatly intend to have five _fictional_ ininvited guests to suddenly pop inside my room for no reason whatsoever so pardon me wearing only a big white polo as my nightwear." She rolled her eyes at the blond kid shrugging him off there's no point arguing with your hallucination but talking to them makes her think she's nearing the borderlines of insanity.

"What a rude way to address a lady and one as beautiful as she! And oh my~ you have stunning red locks like mine sweetie it fits your eyes and skin tone :3"

Before she could thank her favorite shinigami for his complement, she felt a light touch on her shoulder giving her goosebumps. A tall figure overshadowing her form, she looked up to see Ciel's butler lifting the sliding piece of clothe on her shoulders making her blush from the contact.

"My lady I hope you don't mind me reajusting your clothes so that you can be more presentable in front of my bocchan."

It was then that reallity suddenly decided to bitch slap her on the face and throw a heavy advil on her skull to pull her out of her hazed state.

She felt his touch so that means he's real.

Not a hallucination.

"..."

Her eyes bulged from her sockets and rolled on the floor as reality hit her hard, realization showing in her now focused eyes as she scanned the room recognizing them all.

Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alois Tranncy, Claude Faustus and Grell Scutcliffe all of them from one of her favotite Anime/Manga Kuroshitsuji.

"_Holy fudge cakes I need an effing life."_ Was all she could muster to say before graciously taking the hands of unconsciousness.

In other words she fainted like a fangirl she was with a major nosebleed.

Five pair of eyes varying from yellow, red, blue to royal blue and amber stared as the red headed teen who fainted with different expressions on their faces.

And then all was silent.

"Mah Sebas-chan I think you broke her! Poor sweetheart!"

_**To be continued...?

* * *

**_

**Reaper-chan: **Woooh my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic ever please be kind and review! I'm open to creative criticism but I say not to flames! Review if you want this story to continued peeps! I edited this chapter and added some more parts I hope you enjoy! I need 4 reviewers to udate the next chapter so dont just sit there and read! Remember to REVIEW ^^V

So didja...

Like it?

Hate it?

Read and Review!


End file.
